


Sparks Gold

by TheFantasticMiraculousSam



Category: Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Government Conspiracy, Mentions of Blood, Mutants, Underaged fighting, Violence, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFantasticMiraculousSam/pseuds/TheFantasticMiraculousSam
Summary: Just a one-off supplement for my main story 'Protocol Midnight Rogue'.  It follows the origin story of Agent Sparks, call-sign: Gold.





	Sparks Gold

Punches were thrown and blocked, I was too small and swift for their large frames to make contact.  Papá said our family needed money, he'd pat me on the head after every fight.  

“Mi hijo-”  He'd say with a weakened smile, “Abuela says there's one more round till you're champ”.

 

They called her Blades La Fuega, razor sharp talons for fingers, she struck me down and cut deep into the flesh on my face.  Down came the doors to the ring, tall men in black suits shot Blades down, crimson flowers blossomed from her waifish figure.

 

Cold, unfamiliar, gloved hands grabbed at my arms and dragged me out to a big black unmarked truck.

 

I could still hear my Papá’s voice calling me from inside

  
Gunfire soon drowned out the world around me.


End file.
